the_all_new_trollpastafandomcom-20200214-history
EDGY TEEN THE KILLER: the final battle
The battle begins! It was finally the time to fight. By my side: Jeff, Ben, Slenderman, Sonic.exe, Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack (AKA Long, pointy, cone-like nose Jack), that dog from Smile.jpg, Natalie Clockwork Smith (yes, she changed her name), Suicidemouse.avi.exe.png, Ghost from Pokémon Lavender Town city Version and many Jeff clones fangirls. The other side had: medieval knights (you'll see how in a sec), Squidward who suicided himself, Dora the Explorer, Herobrine, Cat in the Hat, Tails Doll, Lost Silver and Jeremy from that security tape. He went back in time and brought those knights. We (except Natalie) ran towards the 5,000 knights. Jeff stabbed 3 knights exactly 69 times in the chest in under 2 minutes. It practically rained blood. Natalie walked towards Jeremy and said in a calm voice "Your time is up..." Jeremy replied "No it's not, because I control time!" Natalie said "NO! I CONTROL TIME!" They argued about this for 10 minutes, until Natalie convinced Jeremy to be by our side. I punched a knight's armor and it broke my hand! This time it didn't cure because he kept saying "Deus Vult". I lost one of my best powers! I got so mad that I took off his armor and used my super OP attack called "Super Ultra Scorching Flame Kick". It was so hot and strong that his head burned, exploded, turned into ashes and his armor just turned into lava. Smile.jpg bit a knight's leg. It was a blood hose. I saw Suicidal Mickey fighting against Squidward. They wanted to see who had the most hyper-realistic face. It got so hyper-realistic that Squidward turned into a squid and Mickey, into a mouse. He ran for his life while Squid²ward could still live without water. Mickey survived but Squid²ward didn't. Mickey-1. Squidward-0. I also saw the other fangirls saying their catch-phrases to the knights. They felt the cringe so hard that they paralysed and the fangirls used their knifes to kill them. A pool of blood was created. They were now just relaxing there, talking about Jeff, Ben and others. The terrain was very mountainous and, because of that, there was an archer killing some fangirls. He even killed Smile.jpg and Eyeless Jack! I called Sonic.exe. He ran towards that mountain and left me with Slenderman. He teleported me to the place where the archer was and pushed him. He fell and died. Lost Silver was as lost as Eyeless Jack was before dying. He was just playing with Tails Doll. I didn't know that they were this calm. They're just having fun. I wish I could play with them ;-; Our trip to space Aliens came out of nowhere and teleported us to the Moon! They said that they were trained by Goku we were destroying Earth and, because of that, we were teleported. I had a really difficult time there because the Moon has 10000 craters per sq' mi' and dust that smells like gunpowder and sticks to you forever. EVIL ROBOTNIXXX appeared and I said "What is this, acrossover episode?". I heard Natalie and Jeremy saying "FU-SION HA!" And now they formed the Time Master. ROBOTNIXXX and TM stopped time and killed even more knights. But the fusion was so strong that it didn't last for that long. The radiation transformed the remaining knights into super powerful monsters. Jeff fought against one, but that monster was so fast and furious that he couldn't see it. Jeff stabbed it 2 times, but it fought back and ATE JEFF'S HEAD! His decapitated body slowly fell to the floor. I got so angry I swear that if I punched the ground, the Moon would break in half and Uncle scrooge would end up dying here. But I knew that I couldn't kill that monster, so I searched for Dora. It wasn't as easy as I thought I called Laughing Jack and Ghost to help me find Dora, but her map helped her deceive us. When we were already giving up, Boots used his tail to choke Laughing Jack. His eyes closed and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Ghost started playing the Lavender Town theme and Boots got Lavender Syndrome. He chocked himself to death. But Dora wasn't going to give up soon. She used a pokédoll and Ghost disappeared. VS. Dora I ran, jumped and made a cut on her cheek. She teleported behind me but it was nothing personal and kicked me in the back. I tried to punch her, but she dodged me, grabbed my arm and threw me. I flew across the Moon and hit my face on a crater. Luckily, Ben was there so he teleported me to Dora. I tried to attack her, but she threw me again. While I was flying I thought "Hey! I'll use this speed I'm going to make a flying kick!". And so I did. It hit her face so hard that one of her teeth flew away. I made a backflip and landed succesfully on the floor. She looked dizzy. I ran, jumped and, with a single slash, cut her arm off. She said "Is this everything you have to show me?". I asked "Why? You've already lost this fight!" She replied "That's where you're wrong". She put an armor on. I was now going to fight Mecha Dora. She was really slow, but her arms could stretch so far and fast that it was very difficult to get close to her. She grabbed me and held me tight. She broke my arms and now I couldn't fight well. She yelled "Mecha flying punch!!" and hit my head. I was unconscious. Natalie told me that she saw me lying on the floor and thought that I died. She got really angry and started to fight Mecha Dora. She thought "This is gonna be easy". She stopped time and tried to stab Dora. It didn't work, the armor was too hard. She tried to use a sweep kick. The armor was too heavy and it broke her foot. Time came back and Dora attacked her. She had an idea that ended up working. She backed away from Dora so she would stretch her arms to catch Natalie. She was faster and grabbed the arms. Natalie took off Dora's stretchable(?) arms and threw them away. She could now run freely towards her and take her helmet off. She decapitated Dora. She was finally defeated. VS. Cat in the Hat I finally regained my consciousness. Natalie was relieved, but I wasn't, because behind her, Cat in the Hat stood. We rolled to the right and dodged him. Both of us tried to attack him. Not even one scratch. He got his club and hit us in the chest. I swear that my heart stopped to beat for a moment. I told Natalie that we should do the fusion. FU-SION HA! We were now one superior being. I regained my regenaration and our strength was multiplied by 1000. We punched Cat in the Hat in the face and he flew for a few kilometers. He realised that it was time to do a fusion with Herobrine. The end of everything They did the fusion. It was THE fusion. With one finger he made a small ki energy ball, which hit us. We flew across the Moon. We teleported to him and did a spinning back kick. He seemed surprised. He was feeling a pain, but he got up really fast and punched us really hard. We started charging our energy attack. He started, too. We tried to overcome his power, but it was really difficult to do that. Our remaning friends started to do their energy attacks. We were winning and the attack was finally going to hit him, but the fusion time ended and Natalie and I split, making us much weaker. They hit us and we almost died. I was on the floor and I could barely see and move my head. He was going to attack us but EVIL ROBOTNIXXX did a flying kick on them. The attack was so strong that they split into Cat in the Hat and Herobrine. But as soon as they split, they vanished. Cat in the hat was behind E.R and Herobrine, in front of him. They did the WOMBO COMBO and E.R flew into the beautiful Moon's sky. He fell at an incredibly high speed and created a crater. His face was dirty and he was angry. He summoned his beans, which fell on Cat and Herobrine. They were injured but they started to charge ki. So much ki that E.R had difficulty in fighting against them. They started to charge their Kamehamehas and E.R, his Galick Gun. They shot their attacks, but E.R started losing. Fortunately, Slenderman arrived to help him. It was now the same level. The rest regained their power and helped Slenderman and E.R. Now we were winning! We screamed as loud as we could and our giant superior attack incinerated them. It was finally over. Conclusion EVIL ROBOTNIXXX used his power to revive our fallen friends. Earth was destroyed, but not so much. The government wasn't easy to defeat. It was The Fight of our lives. I fought all of this using my powers... wearing my pajamas that I have been using since I encountered Jeff. TEH ENND Category:Long Category:Fanfic Category:Edgy Category:Space